Sent Back: Quatre's story
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: The Gundam pilots are dead............So why is only Quatre back?


Sent back  
  
(I don't own GW, so there)  
  
I walked past the gallows in the moonlight. They hadn't taken down my friends' bodies or mine. I wanted to have stayed dead, but God sent me back for some reason. I wanted to cry my heart out in sorrow but alley cats don't cry. Damn this colony. It wanted us dead, and they got their wish. I stared down into the puddle of water in front of me. My aquamarine eyes were the only indication of who I used to be. I used to be a Winner, now I was just a cat. Shaking the memories from my mind, I walked on. I found a doorstop to sleep on for the remainder of the night.   
  
Morning came. I wasn't hungry, so I ignored the plates of food people offered me. I was dying inside. I needed to know why only I got sent back and the others didn't. THWACK!!! "MEOW!!" I cried, looking up. I had walked into a little girl about 5 or 6 years old. "Oh I'm sorry kitty." She said, picking me up. "Mew." I said, stating I understood. I jumped out of her arms and walking away. "See you around kitty!" She called to me. I continued to walk around town until I came to a park. There was the girl again. She had short blonde hair like I used to have and she had purple-blue eyes like Duo used to have. She wore a green shirt with shorts and a necklace that had a small print of Earth on it. That afternoon, I was careless. How was I supposed to know the colony had it's own pound? The chain-link fence that made up my little cage was as cold as I felt. After taking a few sips of water, I curled up and fell asleep. Nothing could nave prepared me for my dream.  
  
Duo's voice called to me. I ran through the crowded streets as fast as my legs could carry me. There was a swarm of people around the gallows. I knew what they were watching. I jumped to the platform and looked at the bodies. Wufie, Trowa, Heero and Duo hung lifelessly above the crowd. I looked all around for my body. There it was, lying on the ground in a pool blood. Almost alive and almost dead. Then, out of the crowd, a black shadow pulls a gun. For the first time in my life, I saw Death itself. After one last breath, my body was dead. Suddenly it was all black around me. I could hear my friends calling to me. I could not take it.   
  
I sprang awake. It was morning already, and visitor hours opened. Quickly eating some of the food they gave me, I paced around the cage. "Look mommy! It's the kitty I saw the other day!" there's that girl again! Before I knew what was going on, I was picked up and put out in the open area out back. This girl didn't seem all bad. I decided that she was okay. Thankfully, they adopted me. It turns out that they were a wealthy family who lived by a pond. Once in the house, I explored. The bedrooms were upstairs and all the other stuff was downstairs. The little girl's name was Shini. "I should name you, shouldn't I?" She said. QUATRE!!! I tried to say, but all that came out was, "meow!!" She must have read my mind. "I'll name you Quatre." I almost kissed her feet. I was afraid of sleeping that night. I walked through the pet door in the back and to the pond's edge. I stared at my reflection. Something moved in the water, causing ripples. My reflection changed. I was staring at my human body. To my left, Duo and Trowa. To my right, Heero and Wufie. Slowly, I walked back to the house. I bounded up the stairs to Shini's room. I almost cried when I saw the poster in her room. During the war, people had made posters of us; hanging in her room was the group shot of us. I curled up at the end of her bed, under the poster, and fell asleep.   
  
I was in the battlefield. I was in my original body. My friends were fighting and I lay by the remains of Sandrock. I wasn't sure if I was dead. There was gunfire and the smell of blood. Then I realized...I was bleeding. I saw the shadowy figure of Death again. Heero shouted to me but I didn't hear him. Death swung a miniature of Sandrock's blades at me. I knew I was dead.   
  
I jolted awake from that horrible dream. Shini had gone out to play in the backyard. I ate a little bit for breakfast and went out to join her. She was in water up to her knees. I stepped in the water. It felt...welcoming. Someone splashed me. Shini was giggling as she splashed me. Playing "kitten", I tried to catch the water as it flew at me. Shini was amused, and I was relaxing. That night, I went wading in the pond. The water was cool and refreshing. The moon reflected on my back. I looked up at the full moon that shone around me. A flicker of Deathscythe-Hell against the moon ran through my mind. When I got inside, I heard a crash. I raced to the living room. Someone was stealing jewelry. My blood-curling cry split the air as I tackled the burglar. Shini's mother and butler came dashing into the room. I had my claws extended and my teeth bared. The man was soon put in jail. 'Justice' I thought. Shini's mother was pleased.   
  
The next morning, Shini and her mother took me out for a walk. I didn't need a collar because they knew I wouldn't run away. Something was not right about this day. In one of the alleys we walked past, a big, mean-looking bulldog jumped out. It leapt at Shini. I knew that being meek was death. I lunged at it, teeth bared and claws extended. I would NOT let it hurt Shini or her mother. It bit my tail as I scrambled onto it's back. It slammed me into a wall, shaking me loose. I tore its face up. The thing clamped its jaws around my spine. With the last bit of strength I had, I gave it something to remember. Then, I sank into my own puddle of blood. I floated free from that cat body. My spirit was my human form. I was cat outside, Winner inside. I saw Shini cry, but I floated upwards.   
  
My friends greeted me. "You did it kid." Duo said. "Yeah. Good going Quatre." Trowa remarked. "A true act of justice." Wufie stated. "You came through in the end kid." Heero said. I knew why God had sent me back. Now, I was home.   



End file.
